


长得俊｜杀死浪漫

by MillerPlanet



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 长得俊 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillerPlanet/pseuds/MillerPlanet
Summary: 作曲家×歌手





	长得俊｜杀死浪漫

01

尤长靖拖着不大的行李箱，在白得刺眼的病房门口驻足。他将在门后的这个房间，度过凛冬里最黯淡的灰色时光。

经纪人早联系这家医院，务必安排最静谧安全的单人VIP病房。可医院方遗憾地通知，单人间已满，只有一个双人间有仅剩的床位。他犹豫了片刻，还是答应了下来。

别无他法，因为病情已达到刻不容缓的地步。

冷气有点足，他打了个寒噤，警惕什么似的回头一望，松了口气后，才拧开门把手，走了进去。

屋里弥漫着呛人的烟味。尤长靖对烟草敏感，猛烈地打了两个喷嚏，下意识用手捂住口鼻，深深皱起眉头。他环顾房间，视线落在不远处床上那人身上时，立刻睁大了双眼，惊呆地竟向后退了一步。

安排他入住的护士此时从他身后走进来，嫌弃地用手背扇风，以驱赶难闻的满室烟味，“林先生，您再这么猛地抽烟，是会搬到对面楼呼吸道科病房去的。”

听到她的话，那个男人才沉默地抬起头，看向门口。他和尤长靖的目光对视，竟也呆滞了一下，不由直起了身。

护士看不透他们奇怪的对望，目不转睛却没有一丝波动。“你们认识呀？”她问道，“不过也是，都是一个圈子的……”

“不认识。”尤长靖打断了她，依旧盯着那男人看，“只是久仰大名。”  
“很高兴见到你，Evan。”他一字一顿地说道。念他英文名时，语调软了下来，黏腻的，顺口的，像喊过很多遍。

床上半躺着的男人许久没有动作，嘴唇蠕动，却没有声音。过了会，他垂眸，在床头烟灰缸里拧灭了烟，静静看着冒红光的灰烬一点点熄灭。

“久仰大名应该是我的台词，Chin。”他抬起眸，眼神落在尤长靖身上，声音哑得像很久没过说话。

“但在这遇见你，让我怎么高兴得起来。”

当红实力偶像歌手尤长靖暂退娱乐圈的消息早已在网上炸开了锅。热搜挂了几天，公司门口堵满了粉丝，有的甚至自发激烈地上街游行。

“哥哥为什么要这样啊？是不要我们了吗？？！”  
“我想听uu唱歌呜呜呜呜”  
“是不是看见黑子的评论了？？妈的老子要杀了他们”  
“糊b粉太过分了，还我可爱的长靖！！”

林彦俊攒眉看了好久。他已经很长时间没碰过社交软件了，这次为了尤长靖破例，却未能从粉丝的言语中判断出，他为何患了抑郁症。

他明明……笑得这么开心，温和，甜美，像爽快的奶茶，抿一口便能甜进骨子里。似乎一切肮脏的污言碎语逼向他时，都会被净化消散。他怎么会和他这般堕落者一起，躺在这个病房？

尤长靖本低头玩着手机，注意到一直黏在自己身上的视线，叹了口气，无法不在意。

“Evan，你快要把我看穿了。”他浅笑着说。他平日说话的声音与唱歌不同，多了些沉稳的质感。他的眼眸里也眯着笑。那抹弧度流畅得滑入他的心，像502胶一般黏起了几块支离破碎的碎片。  
林彦俊意识到自己的举动，也不说话，只是默默扭正了头。

房间里顿时安静得掉根针都听得见。林彦俊觉得压抑，习惯性的从兜里摸出了烟盒，想点根烟。摸出一半，瞥了眼右边，想了想，指尖挪动，又放了回去。

他俯身打开床头柜，找到助理给他买的戒烟用口香糖，扔进了嘴里。

02

深夜的病房，并没有因为夜幕暗沉而沾染黑色，依旧是扎眼的白。林彦俊从浴室走出来，关了头顶的白光，只留下壁灯的一点点暖黄色。

尤长靖正靠在床头听歌。他落在额上的刘海盖住了一半眼睛，格子睡衣松垮垮在身上，领口于锁骨处遮下阴影，引诱人多看几眼。他微闭着眼，眉头随着音乐的节奏起伏，很轻易得让人心变得热乎。

也许是光线的骤然昏暗，他抬起眼，朝林彦俊投来视线。

“你洗澡要好久。”尤长靖摘下耳机，主动开口，“差点以为你昏过去了。”  
林彦俊收回视线，低下头擦拭头发，嗯了一声，没再看他。

“吃药了吗？”尤长靖随意问道。林彦俊站定了一会，才回答他，“马上去吃。”  
“那可以帮我打杯水吗，谢谢你啦。”

林彦俊转过身看他，发现他也一直盯着自己。漆黑的眸子什么也读不透，可林彦俊觉得心落空了一截。  
原来他也病到需要吃药的地步了吗？桌上氟西汀的药盒他再熟悉不过。可中度抑郁以上，怎么可能，他怎么会？

事实上，尤长靖的病情很快就得到了验证。

自从犯病之后，林彦俊从未睡过一次好觉。他极度浅眠，甚至隔了玻璃的树叶沙沙声也能把他唤醒。然后便是整夜的失眠，雪白的天花板都能被他看出洞。

今夜出乎意料的，虽然一旁有别人的呼吸声，但那清浅的音却像催眠曲，令他很快阖上了眼。半梦半醒间，他忽然听见小声的啜泣，孩子般无助，溺水者般绝望。

还未等他反应过来，低声哭泣陡然变成狂风暴雨，“不要！别过来！”惊声尖叫把他激得猛然惊醒，黑暗中摸索到床头灯点亮，旁边床上攒成一团的被单与蜷缩拼命扭动的小小身子立刻无处遁形。

“求求你，别过来！”尤长靖那么清亮的嗓子，此时却声嘶力竭，沙哑得可怕。他全身都裹在被子里，只有头和双手露在外面，双眼紧闭着不断摇头，手指用力拉扯着自己的头发，似乎想往后退，躲避什么可怕的东西。可他已退至床沿，再扭动几分，便会头朝地的坠落。

林彦俊顾不得还迷糊的大脑，跳下床立刻扶住他的身子。可尤长靖像见了鬼似地尖叫打他，“你是谁？！别过来求求你！放过我吧……”哭腔惹得人心头发紧，他的手用力推搡着，手指不断朝四周摆动驱赶，有几下划过了林彦俊的脖子和侧脸，留下泛红的印记。

“冷静点，你在做噩梦。”林彦俊趁乱摁下床头铃，不理会他挥舞的手指，而是利用自己比他大的力气，将他牢牢按在怀里。“我是林彦俊，”他的手摸上他的脸颊，轻柔地捏了捏，又缓缓触摸着，仿佛捧着多么珍贵的宝贝，“醒过来好吗？”

不知是不是林彦俊的声音太过低沉，给了不少心安的慰藉，尤长靖挣扎减弱，逐渐安静了下来，不再后退乱动，只是眉头紧锁，小脸依旧挂着泪痕。他没有醒过来，有一下没一下的抽泣，然后又回到了淡淡浅浅的呼吸。额头上冒了冷汗，显得他越发汗涔涔得单薄。  
林彦俊看着他抓在自己衣领处的手，揪紧了，无助的。定了一会，把自己的手覆了上去，温热且饱含力度。

手贴着手，放在心口。

护士赶到后，还是把尤长靖唤醒，给他做了全身躯体检查。他并不记得自己在梦中的举动，但身体的疲软与激烈运动过的虚弱是最好的佐证。尤长靖似乎见怪不怪了，靠在床的软垫上，安静又苍白。

“你梦见什么了？”  
尤长靖不说话，只是摇了摇头。

“光吃药解决不了你的症状，”医生看了他的病历道，“需要去做心理治疗才可能缓解。”  
“现在太晚了，如果等会再做噩梦，麻烦林先生把他唤醒，吞一粒镇静药吧。”医生转过身问林彦俊，“可以吗？”

林彦俊沉默着，点了点头。

等医生离开后，尤长靖重新躺回床上，头偏向了另一侧的床。  
“对不起，打扰你休息了。”他的眼眸在黑暗里依旧清澈，只是少了些生动的神采，空荡荡的。  
林彦俊不说话，尤长靖还以为他睡着了，正欲翻个身，忽然就听见了对方低稳的声音。  
“你唱歌很好听。”

尤长靖愣了一下，突如其来的夸赞，让他毫无招架。“谢……谢谢。”  
然而林彦俊并不罢休，又说道，“你…也长得很可爱。”  
尤长靖再次怔住。  
“你笑起来很好看，性格也好，”他继续说，顿了顿道，“没有人会不喜欢你。”

这般赞美之词若从粉丝嘴里蹦出，无人觉得稀奇。可偏偏是林彦俊，国内家喻户晓的王牌作曲家，吝啬称赞如生命，这个平日不苟言笑的男人，给了他最完美的肯定。

尤长靖心跳得奔腾起来。世上万千评论他大可不在乎，可眼前人随口一句的认可都能轻易击碎他的所有犹豫仿徨与自我怀疑。然而并非他的计较，他不禁轻轻颤抖起来，心脏内侧藏最深的伤疤开始无征兆隐隐作痛。

既然你觉得我这么好，为何当初给我希望后，又残忍地拒绝为我写歌？为什么又跑去给别人创作？

“为什么对我说这些，”尤长靖抓紧了被子，低声道，“若是安慰，大可不必。”  
林彦俊又半天不答话。良久，一声叹息自他的床头漫出，床垫吱呀作响，透着朦胧的月光，他从床上直起身，下了床，一步步朝尤长靖走来。黑色轮廓的身影慢慢笼罩，尤长靖的心也砰砰作响，愈跳愈裂。

他最终坐在了他的床边。  
“世界上有喜欢你的人，就会有讨厌的。”林彦俊想着在网上看到的言论，低头看他，忍住了想抚上他脸颊的手，“没必要为了阴暗而烦恼改变，人本就应该向阳而生。”

尤长靖明白了他的意思。  
“你认为我的抑郁，是因为太在意黑粉的言论吗？”他看见林彦俊轻轻点了头，自嘲一笑，“如果是这样就好了。”

林彦俊怔了怔。  
“我并不是多懦弱的人，”他低下头，“讨厌我的人出言侮辱，我清清白白，有理的是我，我大可厉声反击。可是……”

他停了一会，垂眸的睫毛刷过脸颊，有些刺人。林彦俊沉默地等他继续，抿唇忍住了心底冒出的心慌。快要触到他心口插着的尖刺了，他想，手不由得抓紧床沿的被单。

“…可是，”他终于抬眸看他，林彦俊才发觉他的瞳中溢满了水光，“如果伤害你的，和最爱你的，是同一拨人呢？”

心头那块裂缝般的创口像被泼了桶酒精，硬生生地痛彻心扉。他捂住了脸，指缝里流出的泪，针扎一样，刺进了身边那男人的心里。

03

尤长靖永远记得那个雷鸣的夜晚。

他不过是被落地窗外轰隆作响的雷声吵醒，揉着眼睛迷糊地去上厕所。刚走出卧室门，一道白光劈下，他尖叫一声，被眼前站着的披头散发的女人吓得半死。  
“你是谁啊？？？！”他惊恐得往后退，摸到了墙壁，抖着手开了灯，“你怎么在我家里？？？！”

那个女人——他已不记得是什么长相，穿着黑色的长袖，用含情脉脉的眼神看着他，挪着步子靠近，声音带着迷蒙，像着了魔般，呢喃喊道，“长靖，我好爱你，我来了……”

尤长靖报了警。

这个女人是他的粉丝，死忠到看过他的每一场演出，综艺，商业活动，买过他的任何一期杂志，专辑与周边。家里的墙壁贴满了他的海报，有的甚至密密麻麻贴满了天花板。

可她的占有欲和喜欢临近病态。不满足于听歌和看演唱会，近距离接了几次机也觉得远远不够。她肖想着能侵入他的生活，看着他吃饭、睡觉，她想成为他的寄生虫，黏在他的身上，脱离他会死。

然而她不知道，寄生关系对宿主，会有多少伤害。

尤长靖本下决心以私闯民宅的罪名将她告上法庭，可她的父母跪在他面前向他哭诉求情时，他却还是心软了。“我们露露这么喜欢你，你怎么狠得下心告她啊……”她的母亲抓着他的裤脚，哭得歇斯底里，“她还只是个孩子……”

他默默听着两个年过半百的老人的哭诉，心发酸得厉害。次日，就去撤了诉。

“你是不是傻？”经纪人叹口气，忍不住弹了下他的额头，“怎么就这么善良呢？私生不是粉啊，你对她宽容，可她对你造成的损失，谁来赔啊……”

经纪人一语成谶。从那天起，尤长靖就开始犯病。

在家里一个人时必须点着所有灯，否则恐惧会侵蚀让他晕倒。平日疑神疑鬼地，稍一动静便会警惕地看向周围，背脊发凉，浑身冰冷。怕被人诟病误解，他推迟了一个真人秀的资源。最让人绝望的，是深夜里总会噩梦缠身，那个女孩披散的黑发和如痴如醉的表情像梦魔般挥之不去，他惊吓着，逃跑着，仿佛被人扼住了喉咙，窒息得快要死去……

“以前我最喜欢睡觉，现在，那是最痛的时刻。”尤长靖把头埋进了膝盖，声音染着哭腔，闷闷的。说出来后，心口的堵塞似乎松了松，可是泪腺刺激得汩汩涌出晶莹，沾湿了大片白色的被套。

床单被林彦俊死死揪在手心，手臂上青筋突起，捏出斑驳的褶皱。他自以为自己有多了解尤长靖，心底肆意扩散的心疼便有多难受。再也忍不住，他前倾上身，稍用了力把他拉进了怀里。  
手指上下抚住软发，另只手揽住他的背，让他把头靠在他的颈窝。尤长靖在他怀里僵了一下，温热起伏的怀抱，真真切切，却像梦一样没有实感。

“别哭，别哭了好不好？”林彦俊很少安慰人，此时显得不知所措，只能说些简单的句子，“以后都没事了。”

可真的是这样吗？真的没事吗？  
尤长靖抿住唇，颤抖着剖开内心的泥泞，“但我也是有错的，对不对？如果……如果没有我，那个女孩也不会痴迷妄想，不会干这样的事了…”

缠绕他，困住他这些天的心魔，不仅是那个女孩狰狞扭曲的面庞，还有他深深的自责。这般畸形爱的产生，是不是也是他的错？是不是他才是原罪？

林彦俊抱紧他的力度猛然加大。  
他几乎快要被他的辩白灼烧。怎么能，人怎么可以这么好啊？明明是受害者，还偏偏把罪责归咎到自己头上。他被伤害着，加暴着，却仍感恩着，愧疚着。林彦俊几近忍住满腔的涩，抚上他柔软的身子。

“不关你的事，”林彦俊哑声道，“就算没有你，还会有你的替代品出现，她会去蹲他的家…她的思想和行动，不是你能决定的。别怪自己了好不好？”

尤长靖闭了闭眼，没有说话。林彦俊期冀他是得到了一点安慰。

夜很深了，林彦俊慢慢松开他，把他放平在床上。“好好休息，”他轻声说，对他勾起了嘴角，然后弯腰稍微抱了一下。正欲起身，却被床中人拉住了衣角。

“别走，可以吗？”轻轻地，紧张地低唤。

“嗯。”  
林彦俊犹豫了下，可怎会拒绝。他顺势躺下，闭起眼睛，若有若无地揽过他，在他的呼吸平稳后，悄悄地于颈处烙下柔软的印记。

04

那个晚上，尤长靖是在林彦俊怀里睡着的。

或许是渴望很久的梦得以实现，或许也是温暖的拥抱与低低的呼吸声给予的一丝心安，尤长靖睡得很沉，没有一点杂质的污染，仿佛浑身浸泡在一望无际的大海，不给任何坏意侵入的机会。

林彦俊他看着怀里的人不知何时停止啜泣睡着的模样，怎么也无法抽身离去。不知是否真是因为他的陪伴，尤长靖下半夜没有再被噩梦惊扰。可林彦俊依旧是浅眠的。早上感觉怀中人翻了个身，他的眼皮立刻抬起，两人猝不及防地对视了上。

“你……”尤长靖还没太睡醒，微微脸红，“谢谢。”

“……”林彦俊觉得自从见到了尤长靖，就一直在拼命克制自己。他轻咳一声，努力控制想俯身吻上他脸颊的冲动，“不客气，你睡得很好。”说着站起身，“我先去洗漱。”

尤长靖愣了好一会，然后羞得捂住了脸。怎么觉得像同居一样？

早上，两人先是做了日常的检查。小护士很敏感地察觉到房间里气氛的转变，调侃道，“你们俩咋啦？怎么感觉含情脉脉的。”  
尤长靖脸发烫地赶紧收回悄悄打量对方的视线。林彦俊盯着他出神，见他这样的反应，忍不住笑了笑。

“天哪，林先生你竟然是会笑的。”护士惊讶地叫了一声。听到她这么说，尤长靖又不争气地把头扭了回去。

林彦俊作为幕后制作人，一直很少在大众面前亮相。直到三年前他出席全国金曲大赏的颁奖典礼时，众人皆被他堪比偶像的颜值折服。甚至当时与他合作的女星Linda夸张地说，“Evan在工作室需要带上口罩，否则我会花痴到无法呼吸。”

然而在他那几个寥寥出现的镜头里，从来都是平静的一张脸，波澜不惊。所以尤长靖看着他现在漾着笑意的眼眸与两颊的酒窝，深深体会到了Linda说的呼吸困难是什么感受。

他们的眼神隔空又交织在一起，黏腻的，却都是欲言又止。

“要不要一起出去走走？”  
如果刚刚做检查的护士听见林彦俊的邀请，她一定会惊讶地下巴掉下来——自从他上个月住进医院疗养后，再没有出过此处半步。他忐忑地低下头，挠挠后脑勺，既期待又怕受伤害。

“等等我，换套衣服。”但尤长靖很快答应了下来。不一会，他套了件白色的长款羽绒服，像纯色的蚕茧把自己包裹起来。林彦俊看了他好一会，才与他并肩出门。

他们都是公众人物，也没敢上大街溜达，只是在医院的院子里走了走。这家私人医院环境甚好，花园、树林、河流、小桥，应有尽有。即使冬日萧索，也还是满园的深绿。

“这里很安全，没事的。”林彦俊发现尤长靖还是对周围的动静异常敏感，一点风吹草动都会受惊似的扭头张望。创伤恢复的过程看来还很长，他叹了口气，伸手揽过了他的肩膀。

尤长靖低头看了看他搭在柔软白色布料上修长的手指，感觉指尖的热度透过厚的羽绒与毛线，穿进深处的皮肤里，也仿佛蔓延至耳尖。他抿唇，然后慢慢开口。  
“我都告诉你了我的病因，作为交换，你是不是也该告诉我你为何在这？”

林彦俊顿时停了下来。  
“…我没什么好说的，”他低着头，慢慢说道，仿佛是准备了很久的措辞，“写歌压力太大，又怕外界反响不好，所以心理防线被击垮，过来调整下心态。”  
说完，怕他不相信，他又补充，“我没有灵感时就会来这休息，这里医生都知道。”

尤长靖“啊”了一声，眸子里亮闪闪一片，像是松了口气。“我还以为你怎么呢，”他冲他笑道，“你根本不用担心外界。在我心中，你写的什么歌都是最好听的。”  
语气有点幼稚，可暖意却直击林彦俊的心房。

“你别不信哦，”尤长靖看他的表情，以为他觉得自己是在安慰，连忙又说，“我是在你给Linda姐写的那首《落幕》开始喜欢你的歌，又把之前你所有作曲的作品都翻出来听，还有昌洋哥的《不羁》，我真的超喜欢，最后乐队的鼓声真是绝了……”

尤长靖继续说下去，几乎把他所创作的歌曲都罗列了个遍。他不仅认真地说着听后感，还时不时哼唱两句，以表达对其的喜爱。林彦俊看着他一颠一颠凑上来，属于他软糯的语调萦绕在身边，不绝于耳。他发自内心的长篇大论，勾起了林彦俊唇边越来越上扬的弧度。

“……你真的在不断超越自己，我本以为一首是我的最爱，结果下一首又让我更爱。”尤长靖一本正经地说道，像是粉丝逮到机会一个劲儿地对偶像表达爱意，殊不知他自己才是正儿八经的爱豆。  
“所以你最近给Andrew写的那首《浪漫》，变成了我最喜欢的一首。”尤长靖笑眯眯地说，歌手的本能涌上来，他情不自禁地开始唱起调子：  
“  
真希望能假装不需要你  
然而爱意无处躲匿  
只有你可以带我领略浪漫  
顶级钻石项链才配得上你  
没你的一切都没了意义  
梦的终点是你  
想躺在草地抱你  
想钻进水里吻你  
喝醉时脑海都是你  
嘘 快听我的心跳  
我爱你  
永不言弃  
……  
”  
一边唱着，他还一边品味，兴奋地对他说，“这种Trop House真适合唱情歌，歌词也很甜，也是一直和你合作的那位作词人吕先生写的对不对……林彦俊，怎么了？怎么哭了？”

他的语调瞬间变得慌张。因为他看见，身边本默默听着浅笑的男生，听见他唱歌后，突然就溢出了满眼的泪水。水珠沾湿了他的睫毛，扑棱地垂下，遮住了哀伤的眸子，悲痛又可怜。

“林彦俊？”尤长靖覆上他的脸帮他擦拭眼泪，可惜越擦越多，最后他甚至低低地哭出了声。平日看起来最不会落泪的男人，此时却像个孩子似的伏在他肩上，双手紧紧环住他的腰，仿佛生怕他会离去，又害怕这梦里才有的场景被冷风一吹，就飘零地散了。

“对不起……”  
在呜咽的哭声中，尤长靖还是捕捉到了他沙哑着吐出这三个绝望又深沉的字。

05

林彦俊回到病房后，又恢复了之前沉默无声的状态。他浑身冰冷，裹紧被子缩在一团，把头闷在里面，谁唤他都不搭理。像一个孤身躲在墙角的单薄身影，宁愿被世人抛弃至尽头，也不愿跻身剖开内心疗伤。

“彦俊，你咋回事……”病房的大门突然被推开，一个中年女子无奈地边走进来边嚷嚷着，对上尤长靖的目光时突然噤了声。  
“OMG，长靖…你们竟然…”她震惊地合不拢嘴，回过神后，还是轻轻摇了摇头，“真的是缘分吧。”

尤长靖低下头。这个女人，她是认识的。  
“Amy姐。”他扯起嘴角一笑，“最近还好么。”  
女人一直看着他，没有立即回答。过了一会，她出声道，“长靖，要不要出来聊一聊？”

尤长靖还没反应过来，林彦俊先动了。“你……不要乱说。”他从被子里起身，凝起眸子看她。他的脸色苍白，可强撑着身子等她回答。  
“叙旧而已，你好好休息吧。”女人无视了林彦俊无力阻拦，拉着尤长靖走出了病房，坐了几层电梯，上了天台。

Amy是一直跟在林彦俊身边的助理，任何邀请林彦俊写歌的艺人都必须通过她来预约。今年六月份的时候，尤长靖就曾找过她。

“你是不是挺恨我的？是不是开始怀疑当初彦俊拒绝与你合作是我从中作梗。”Amy自顾自地点燃一根烟，女款，细长的，“尤其你们接触这几天，彦俊应该对你很好。”

尤长靖瞬间愣住。“是有一点，”他诚实地小声说，又不禁问道，“你为什么知道……”  
“为什么知道他会对你好？”她看他一眼，接收到默认的信号后，缓缓呼出烟雾，“当然因为，他喜欢你啊。”

“真的么？”尤长靖惊呼出声。尽管这两日的相处他有所感觉，林彦俊深夜安慰他，如炬的目光，浅淡克制的吻。但结合之前的所有事，如此被印证，他还是忍不住地迷茫。

“可以告诉我，彦俊今天为什么突然哭的吗？”Amy没有回答他的疑惑，问道。  
“…是我在跟他讲我喜欢他写的哪些歌，然后顺便唱了唱……”  
“你唱了《浪漫》？”她打断他，紧紧盯着他问道。  
“是。”尤长靖愣愣回道。

Amy深深叹了口气，捻灭了烟。“怪不得，”她顿了会说道，“这首歌，是他写给你的啊。”  
尤长靖震惊地捂住了嘴，腿软得快要跌倒。  
“怎么…怎么可能？”他急切地询问，“这不是他给Andrew写的出道曲吗？而且你明明那时在电话里说，他拒绝了的……”

他清楚记得，六月初怀揣忐忑给Amy打电话邀请林彦俊为他作曲，得到对方同意的答案后高兴得要上天。可他也同样记得，一个月后对方冷淡又残酷的回复，把他打击得直逼地狱低谷。

天空开始飘起类似雨雪混合物的液体，既不如雨水湿润，也不似雪花漂亮。怕他着凉，Amy拉着尤长靖站到了房檐底下。  
“你还记得《浪漫》的发行时间吗？”Amy说道，“今年九月初，对不对？”  
尤长靖怔着点头。

“六月的你向我递邀约的时候，你不知道林彦俊有多高兴。”Amy开始回忆道，“你出道的那个综艺，你一直是他的one pick。一开始他只是喜欢你唱歌，说你灵性十足。后来又追了真人秀，就开始全方面地沦陷。”说到这里，她不禁抱怨，“这小子深沉得很，要不是偶然看见他把手机壁纸换成你，我都还不知道呢。”

“他很快就把给你的歌很好了，给我听了，真的很甜，而且…”她顿了下，想了想说，“算了，这个就不说了。反正这首歌与他之前写的风格都不一样，却意外迎合潮流，给吕仲平听了后，他也称赞不绝。”  
“是那位他一直合作的作词家？”  
“是的。”Amy提起他，脸色变得沉重了些，“可彦俊，真的太单纯了，他只知道写出好旋律，可从未体验人心险恶。”

“你知道吕先生还有什么身份吗？”  
她轻轻说，“他还是Andrew的亲舅舅。而Andrew，是他的公司的训练生。”  
尤长靖脸色一变，大约猜到了三分，“所以……”

“所以，吕仲平在填好词后，没有告诉彦俊，直接把歌拿给了Andrew。”即使过了快半年，Amy想到这痛心事依旧难受，“彦俊有多信任他，他伤害他就有多深。因为彦俊有委托他写词，所以曾在委托书上签了字。但他没具体看那内容，后来才知道，那其实……”  
她闭了闭眼，还是说出了残酷的真相，“那其实是歌曲制作权转让的协议。”

那段时间的林彦俊她不敢回忆，否则仅是记忆就叫人心碎。她跟了林彦俊快五年，他平日里除了彬彬有礼，就是默不作声。可得知自己写的歌被强盗般夺走后，他的精神状态陷入绝望的深渊，魂不守舍，又经常发狂似地把稿纸一张张撕碎。Amy曾想过帮他上诉，可林彦俊静静听着电视里Andrew演唱之后，憔悴着脸，哑着嗓子说不用了。

被玷污、被杀死的浪漫，他怎么能再献给他。

“然后他经常精神恍惚，脑袋压抑着再也写不出什么旋律。于是上个月就来到这里调养。”Amy觉得冷，裹了裹衣服，转而看向尤长靖，“你对他唱他写给你的浪漫，这大概是他梦里才有的场景吧，哭得哗啦也是正常。”  
“他整日怪罪自己的大意，如果当时签约时，文件能多看一眼该多好。他也觉得很对不起你，每天都在自责…”  
说着，她想了想，然后握住尤长靖的手，“长靖，你可以帮帮他么？他很喜欢你，如果你多关心他，抑郁好转应该不是问题。就算你不喜欢……”

“我喜欢，”尤长靖打断她，目光里带着柔，又藏着劲，“我也很喜欢他。”

“真的么？”

身后传来的低哑嗓音让两人同时一震。尤长靖猛地转过身，看见林彦俊靠在天台的门边，手插着兜，微仰着头，目不转睛地看着他。他的面色很平淡，可颤动的两片浓密的睫毛还是暴露了快抑制不住的那汪湖水。

尤长靖心头像茎叶被剖开，流出酸苦的汁液。他朝他跑过去，用力抱住他，双臂环住他的脖子与他紧密相贴。“真的，是真的，从第一次听你写的歌，第一次见到你，我就很喜欢你……”他的声音也逐渐哽咽，“我不会怪你的，以后你还会给我写别的歌的对不对？放过自己好不好？”

林彦俊没有出声，只是用力地回抱住他，仿佛将那柔软坚韧的骨肉揉进身体。Amy不知什么时候悄然离去，空旷的天台上，只有凌乱的呼吸声，还有解脱的泪水与漫天坠落的雨夹雪混杂的湿意。寒气冒上，却没办法侵入相互取暖的身躯。

他们好似闯过了地狱，渡劫至天堂，最后又降临回人间。

尤长靖想，他们真是可怜啊，一个被爱自己的粉丝刺得惶惶不可终日，一个被自己信任的长辈狠心背叛得体无完肤。可是，两片孤零的叶子飘落在泥沼中，粘腻，肮脏，却又被紧紧挤贴在一起，这样只有一面暴露在烂泥里，另一面留给了彼此，企图汲取对方的圣洁光明。

他的浪漫被残忍杀死，却可轻易因另一人死而复生。

06

一个月后，尤长靖重新起诉了闯入他家里的那个私生饭。改变主意，是因为她得知了尤长靖所修养的医院，疯了般闯进来找他，大声喊着他的名字，尖锐刺耳。最后，她被警察带走。

那个时候，林彦俊把尤长靖拉进怀里，注视着他承诺，“别怕，以后我会一直在你旁边。”

他们的病情都在慢慢好转。时间能填补伤口，而最后缝合的针线，是彼此缠绵的爱意与眷恋。

“对了，”尤长靖突然想到什么，仰起头问他，“Amy姐说你把歌词委托给吕先生写？但是《浪漫》这首歌的作词人也有写你的名字。”

林彦俊看着他，半晌，吻了吻他的额头，轻叹口气。“其实是我写好了英文歌词，让他帮我翻译填充。他虽然擅自把歌给了他侄子，但著作权还是不敢乱动的。”

“英文歌词？”

“你想听吗？”林彦俊从背后抱着他，嘴唇落在他的耳边吐字，“我可以唱给你听。”

“可以吗？”尤长靖惊喜，“当然想。”

林彦俊闭上眼睛，深呼吸几下，仿佛酝酿情绪。过了一会，他睁开眼，与他稍拉开些距离，黑色眸子看着他，不急不缓地开始唱起来。

I wish I could pretend I didn’t need you  
真希望能假装不需要你  
Love has nowhere to hide  
然而爱意无处躲匿  
Only you can take me into romance  
只有你可以带我领略浪漫  
VVS put you in a necklace  
顶级钻石项链才配得上你  
Everything means nothing if I can’t have you  
没你的一切都没了意义  
You are the fantasy  
梦的终点是你  
On the grass when hugging you  
想躺在草地抱你  
Under water when kissing you  
想钻进水里吻你  
Can’t drink without thinking about you  
喝醉时脑海都是你  
Hush babe I have a crush  
嘘 快听我的心跳  
I love you  
我爱你  
Never let you go  
永不言弃  
……

林彦俊虽然不是歌手，但音准绝佳，低沉的音色也格外引人着迷。尤长靖本兴致勃勃的听着，听了几句就发现了不对劲。接着听下去，他颤着捂住嘴，泪水不争气倏得落下。

重音。尤长靖对英文不太敏感，可是林彦俊故意着重了开头的单词，他一下子便能听出。起初以为是碰巧，可一句句唱完，这意思，这片深情，这颗炽热的心，便再明显不过，灼灼燃烧在这个寒冷的冬天。

I LOVE YOU CHIN.

\- End.


End file.
